Not Like the Movies
by StardustForDreamers
Summary: Percy was hoping for normal just once in her life. She just wanted a normal school year and maybe even a normal relationship with the not-so-normal best friend she'd been crushing on since grade school. But any hopes at normal are thrown out the window when she and Scott get attacked in the woods. Now not only is her tenuous hold on sanity slipping, but her hold on her past is too.
1. Wolf Moon pt 1

A/N: So I've started yet another new story...This is basically my attempt at writing Demons since I wasn't liking how I was writing it or where I had started off. I had every intention to work out the plot with Lacy but then I realized that she wasn't who I wanted for the role I was writing her for. I actually came up with this plot before it managed to work itself into Teen Wolf. Call it a premonition, or a feeling, or whatever but I pride myself on having come to this plot before it was actually aired on the show. I didn't think I was going to write this anymore after the show turned my plans awry but I've decided to anyway and I hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

**Disclamer: I do not own anything Teen Wolf related. Only the OCs I choose to add are mine.**

Percy had always hated the creaking of her old house. It was mainly the roof, which they'd eventually gotten used too, and the floor boards, which they couldn't avoid for the life of them, and the one window on the second floor (the occasional use of WD-40 solved that one though). Emma said that the creaking was just part and parcel of living in an older house; that age (and whatever came with it) gave their Victorian home charm and character. Personally, Percy thought the turret gave the home charm and character, not the damn horror movie soundtrack that people experienced when they tried to walk down their stairs.

It was creaking, she realized, that woke her up from her nightmare. With bleary eyes, she looked around and froze. A dark silhouette blocked the moonlight that usually shone through her window. Someone was trying to sneak into her room.

For a split second, she regretted asking Emma if she could have the turret (she'd been going through her princess phase) when they'd first moved into historic home. She quickly shook out of it, though, when her sense of self-preservation kicked in. Slowly, carefully, her hand snaked under her bed in search of a weapon. When her fingers wrapped around a coated handle, she hauled it out from under the bed and gripped it in two hands; pulling it back above her shoulders, shifting her weight as she prepared to swing. The intruder reached for switch light switch and, as he turned it on, she closed her eyes tight and swung. The air swooshed as her swing arced in front of her, barely missing her target, and she heard a _thud_ over the rush in her ears as something hit the hardwood floor.

"Mother of God!" Her eyes flew open at that strangled cry and her weapon fell, pulling another cry from the intruder.

"Stiles," she yelled as the gangly teen groaned, sprawled out on my bedroom floor. Her weapon of choice, a frying pan, lay near him, having bounced off his stomach, knocking the air right out of him. "What the hell is your problem? Do you not get tired of trying to give me a damn heart attack?" He didn't respond and she crouched beside him as Nana, her massive Newfoundland mix, sidled up to lick his face. She had a white mark on her head, white fur on her chest, and white fur on the toes of her back paws. She was only a puppy but she was already huge.

"I should be asking what the hell is your problem! You attacked me with a freaking frying pan for crying out loud! You almost took my head off with that thing! Way to go Punzie, you gonna let down your hair now too," he snarked as he ran his hand through her dog's fur before he picked himself up off of her hardwood floor, rubbing his aching stomach dramatically as he did. She glared at him as she watched him struggle to stand.

"What are you doing here Stiles at," she paused to check her clock, "almost midnight?"

"My dad got called out twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon department and even state police."

"And I care why?" Percy had crawled back into bed, the covers pulled up over her head as she settled back under her covers. Nana hopped into bed with her, snuggling into her owner's side as she dozed off.

"Because two joggers found a body in the woods." Her head popped up.

"I'll meet you at the Jeep in five. And for God's sake Stiles," he paused as he placed one foot on the roof. "Use the front door."

xoxo

"You mean a dead body?"

Percy rolled her eyes as Scott climbed into the front seat of Stiles's jeep. "No, a body of water," replied Stiles. "Yes, dumbass, a dead body."

"You mean like murdered," she asked as she poked her head in the between the seats, pushing both their elbows off the armrest as she got comfortable.

"No one knows yet. They know it's a girl, though, probably in her twenties." That caused a shiver to go down her spine. _Why the hell had I let Stiles talk me into chasing down an axe wielding murder preying on young women?_

"So wait, if they found the body, what are we looking for?"

"That's the beauty of it." If Stiles wasn't driving, she knew his hands would be rubbing together in manic glee. He was like a kid at Christmas time. She didn't know whether to find his excitement infectious or a bit psychotic in nature. "They only found half."

They pulled up to the Beacon Hills preserve soon after Stile had dropped his bombshell.

"We're seriously doing this," asked Scott. He was probably the least adventures out of all three of them. He'd been complaining about how he wanted to get to bed early so he was ready for tryouts tomorrow. He should have known that wasn't an option with friends like Percy and Stiles. Stiles was clearly enjoying playing Sherlock Holmes and Percy was right by his side, a Nancy Drew in her own right.

"Hey, aren't you the one always bitching about how nothing ever happens in this town," she asked as she climbed out of the back seat. It was chilly, so she stole one of the hoodies from the back and slipped it on. It was the the red color of the team's uniform and had Stiles' jersey number on the back. Stiles looked like he wanted to say something smart, but with a glare promising pain and retribution, he shut his trap. In reality though, he'd liked the thought of Percy in his stuff. It sent a feeling through him that he didn't want to dissect at that moment.

"But I wanted to get a goodnights sleep for practice tomorrow," Scott whined as we trekked through the woods. Stiles was leading the way with his torch and, since Percy hated the dark, Scott was picking up the rear.

"Because it's such grueling work sitting on the bench right?" Percy kicked Stiles and gave him a look that said his comment was uncalled for. She knew that neither of her best friends were star lacrosse players, and that as a result, their usual position was on the bench. But if Scott was hoping he made first string, or whatever it was called, than she wasn't gonna rain on his parade, and she wouldn't let Stiles do it either.

Scott was unfazed though. "No because I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm gonna make first line."

She beamed at him. "Yeah, that's the spirit, kid! Keep the dream alive." She gave Stiles a look, hoping he wouldn't say something stupid and accidentally hurt Scott's feelings in the process.

"Yeah," Stiles seconded. "Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one." Both Scott and Percy snorted. She should have known that Stiles would be Stiles and say something regardless.

"Very true Stiles. That's why you're still pining after Lydia right," she smirked and he glared. She shrugged, but she was happy to give him a taste of his own medicine.

"Just out of curiosity here, um, which half of the body are we looking for?"

Stiles paused for a second, his brow furrowing in thought. "Uh, yeah, I guess I didn't think about that."

She laughed. "And uh, what if whatever Ted Bundy wannabe that killed that poor girl is still out here."

"Also something I forgot to think about."

Scott and Percy shared a grin. "So another perfectly executed Stilinski master plan."

"Good to know you planned this out with your usual attention to detail." Stiles made some type of sarcastic snort of agreement as she and he climbed up the hill. Scott was leaned up against a tree behind him, wheezing as he pulled out his inhaler. "Maybe the sever asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight."

Up ahead, Stiles and Percy dove to the ground as the two spotted the dogs and lights ahead, Scott right behind them, and Stiles scrambled to turn off his own. Stiles grabbed her arm and tugged the poor girl with him as he tried to break into a run. She nearly choked as the chain around her neck got caught on the branch and pulled her back towards the ground. Scott helped her untangle herself and they raced after Stiles, their cries for him to slow down falling on deaf ears.

"Stiles," Percy whispered as she was yanked back, for the second time that night, as Scott quickly pulled both of them behind a tree. One of the police dogs nearly pounced on Stiles and he fell to the ground as a flash light was shone in his face.

"Hold it, hold it. This little delinquent is mine."

"So, uh, hey dad. How are you doing?" Scott slapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter as they watched Stiles try to act nonchalantly from their hiding spot. He was failing miserably too, his movements fidgety and jumpy like a strung out druggy.

"Do you listen in on all my private phone calls?"

"Uh, no," Stiles started. "Well, not the boring ones."

"So where are your usual partners in crime?"

"Who? Sc-scott? Scott's home," wheezed Stiles as he tied to catch his breath. "He said he wanted to get a, uh, goodnight's sleep for the first day back tomorrow."

"And what about Percy? Is she home too," asked the Sheriff doubtfully.

Stiles nodded, trying his best not to look suspicious. "Yeah she's, uh, at home. She wasn't answering her phone so it's just me. Out here in the woods. Alone." The lie rolled off his tongue with ease and he had to force himself to avoid looking around and giving away his friends.

The Sheriff sighed and swung his flashlight about as Scott and Percy ducked back into the shadows. "Scott! Persephone! You guys out there?" He'd called her Persephone instead of Percy on purpose. For as long as he'd known the girl, which was a very long time, she'd always corrected people when they called her by her full name. He waited, expecting her to come out of hiding to correct him, expecting to catch his son in his lie since he never went anywhere without at least one of his best friends. It was habitual on her part, and she would have popped out to correct him, playing right into the Sheriff's ploy, had Scott not had his hand over her mouth and his arm wrapped around her, keeping her in place. She sent him a thankful look and he nodded as Stiles' dad sighed and gave up on drawing the two out.

"Well young man," started papa Stilinski as he placed his hand on the back of his son's neck and pulled him forward. "I'm gonna walk you back to your car, and you and I are gonna have a _talk_ about something called invasion of privacy." Stiles groaned in annoyance. He knew how these talks went, he'd been on the receiving end of them too many times to count, and he feared he'd ended up grounded by the end of the night. With the rain poring, the two were too far away now to hear Percy and Scott try to smother their giggles as they looked on.

"Shit," Percy mumbled as she and Scott crept in the opposite direction. She was freezing, and with the rain coming down, hugging herself and rubbing her arms were doing little to keep her warm, even with Stiles' jacket on. Underneath she only had a thin sweater, and both that and her leggings were soaked through, leaving her shivering and in dire need of some type of warmth. "There goes our ride home." She looked around, wary of the surrounding forest. It was dark and cold, not to mention storming. She'd hated storms ever since the incident that ended in her mother's death; she preferred to spend thunderstorms wrapped up in her bed, Nana by her side, her prescription sleeping pills doing their job and aiding in her quest for sleep. Instead she was in the creepy-ass forest, in the cold-ass rain, on the edge of having a panic attack. She peered at the trees around her, a pair of glowing blue eyes peering back at her. Her breathing hitched and her heart stopped for a second before kicking into over drive as she stumbled clumsily into Scott. When she blinked, the eyes were gone, leaving her to wonder if she was hallucinating. She shook it off, chalking it up to her just seeing things. It wouldn't be the first time she'd hallucinated, and with her disorder, it wouldn't be the last.

She bumped into Scott again when she didn't realize he'd stopped moving. "What? W-why are w-we stop-stu-stopping," she asked, her stuttering a combination of teeth chattering and fear. She was too frightened as she listened to noise around her to realize that Scott had pulled out his inhaler. "We n-need to hurry o-out o-of he-here. This sh-shit is creeping me—," her sentence cut off when a herd of deer came stampeding through the woods. Both she and Scott fell back, and she landed hard on her butt as she tried to avoid their powerful hoofs. She could have sworn for a second that her life flashed before her eyes.

As the forest settled once again, she and Scott shared a look as they hauled themselves up, wondering how they'd managed to get themselves into trouble yet again. Scott pulled out his phone to search for his inhaler, and Percy followed suit, clicking open the flashlight app on her smartphone. She and Scott slowly worked around in a circle. She grumbled to herself as they slowly met up, her flashlight catching the tail end of something pale and red and pinkish in color. It was only when Scott freaked out that it registered in her mind that they'd discovered the top half of the body. It was bloody and worms were crawling through the girl's entrails, which were unceremoniously hanging from her body. Percy wasn't usually squeamish, but she felt squeamish at the sight of the girl's lifeless eyes. She staggered into Scott in shock and they both tumbled down the incline. Her body rolled over itself as she tumbled down the mound; her back rammed into a tree, hard, and she almost lost her grip on her phone as stars danced along her vision before she and Scott came to a stop at the bottom of the hill.

Percy coughed and rubbed her head as she stood shakily, her ribs aching. She managed to follow Scott as they climbed over a fallen tree, and he helped her seeing as she tried to keep an arm around her chest to prevent hurting herself further. A growl sounded behind them as her foot hit the forest floor, and the pair halted. Percy couldn't tell if the growl was because of her imagination, but when she turned to see the monstrous beast just feet away from them, she realized that she wasn't dreaming. The fear she could see on Scott's face reaffirmed that she wasn't any crazier than usual.

The creature launched itself and Scott and Percy fell to the ground with him. Scott tried to throw it off but cried out in pain as it took a chunk out of his side. Percy fared only a little bit better, the thing's claws tearing through her clothing easily and latching onto the flesh right above her hip. She screamed as its claws tore at her skin, the pain causing her to pull away. Its claws pulled free as she tried to take off. It tried to latch onto her ankle, but she had the wherewithal to kick back; it let out a pained snarl as her skilled kick connected, smashing its claws. She staggered to her feet and, when the monster seemed like it was going to attack again, her foot shot out and she kicked at its face, her foot hitting its muzzle. She pulled Scott up with her and they ran away, tripping over each other and themselves in their haste to escape. They didn't stop until they stumbled out onto the main road. Headlights blinded them and Percy watched as an SUV swerved to avoid hitting them. It righted itself and continued down the road as if it hadn't almost mowed down two teenagers.

Percy lifted her jacket to examine her wound and Scott did the same thing beside her. She groaned as she looked at the jagged slashes in her side and she winced as her probing fingers came away red with blood. She sighed as she dropped her ruined clothing. "Let's go home Scotty. I think we've had enough near death experiences to last a lifetime." He nodded at her and wrapped his arm around her to support her as the limped their way home. Neither of them noticed the cerulean blue gaze or the menacing red eyes that watched them all the way there.

_xoxo_

_The cubby was damp and dark. I shivered, pulling my knees closer to my chest as I scooted back until I couldn't anymore. Footsteps and voices floated through the crack in the wall, easily reaching my hiding spot. Some men grabbed mommy and pushed her before they pressed something against her throat. The skin broke and blood trickled down her slim neck. _

_I heard fighting and things breaking and then there was a loud band, louder than the storm raging outside. Another one followed it, and another, and another. My small chubby, four year old fingers rushed to cover my ears but I could still hear the noise and my ears rang from the impact. Then the men were gone without a trace. Destruction was all that was left in their place. _

_I crawled out of the cubby and raced towards my mom. But my short little legs weren't fast enough and it felt like an eternity before I got there. Things were murky and unclear and it was hard to move, like I was swimming against the current, like everything was trying to force me the other way. But I kept on running and running until I was by her side._

_I was no longer in my mother's room but in the hallway where the walls were red and dripping and the floor was wet and sticky. Mommy lay at my feet but something was wrong. Where were mommy's legs?_

_xoxo_

Percy woke with a start, a groan leaving her lips as the the movement jostled her bruised ribs. She'd wrapped them like she'd been taught the night before, but all her tossing and turning in her sleep did very little to help. Her breathing settled and her heart slowed down as the last vestiges of her reoccurring nightmare slipped away. It was the same one she'd always had; in all the years of her treatment, it had never gone away. In reality she didn't expect it to.

Nana, who'd taken up residency on the other side of her bed, looked on in concern. In the months since her adoption, she'd realized the nightmares her owner suffered from were normal, but that didn't mean the pup worried any less. She nuzzled into Percy's side and licked her hand to comfort her. It was in her nature to try and help. When Percy spared her a smile as she played with her fur, Nana felt better having helped her owner, and curled back up into bed.

After her shower, Percy paused in her bathroom to look at the damage. When she'd gotten home way after midnight, she'd quickly bandaged the scratches and wrapped her ribs before promptly falling into bed. She hadn't even taken her sleeping pills, knowing they'd be overkill and that she wouldn't wake up in time for school if she did. Now, though, she pulled back the bandaging and winced. Four jagged claw marks marred the fair skin of her otherwise smooth stomach. They weren't deep enough to need stitches, she determined, and the bleeding had mostly stopped, so she stuck the gauze back down and padded over to her closet.

She opted for a leather circle skirt that sat high on her waist to cover her bandages (and hopefully not irritate them) and a tucked in a sleeveless denim shirt. She slipped her feet into her favorite chucks to complete her outfit. Percy wasn't girly, per say, but she found herself putting some effort into her appearance for the first day back, and if she was being honest, the summer leading up to the first day as well. Besides, she'd actually shaved her legs that day and she figured if she'd put in the effort to pick up the razor, then she could at least show off a bit. In her opinion, her legs were one of her best features. She let her dark hair dry in waves and swiped on a bit of eyeliner and mascara to brighten her tired green eyes and her favorite flavored lip balm to soften her dry lips.

She was filling Nana's bowls when her dog trotted into the living room, a familiar bright, orange bottle between her teeth. Percy groaned at the thought of taking her medication but realized she preferred the small grayish colored pill to an extended stay in a psych ward if she were to have a breakdown. She quickly chugged down a glass of water with her pill before petting her Nana in thanks, and racing out the door, her skateboard in hand.

By the time she got to school, the guys were already waiting for her. Stiles was the first to notice her and he couldn't help but watch the natural way in which her hips swayed in her skirt or the way her skirt moved to flash more of the skin of her thighs as she hurried to their side. He quickly looked away, before he could be caught staring. "Has he shown it to you yet," she asked, a little out of breath from her ride. Stiles shook his head and they both turned their attention to Scott as he pulled up his shirt.

Percy winced when she saw the big bloody bandage, and her hand rubbed subconsciously at her own marks. "Uh, wow," said Stiles as his face scrunched up in sympathy and disgusts. He reached out to touch it but Scott flinched away before he could. He turned to Percy next, his hands reaching to pull her shirt up as well but she knocked his hand away.

"Trying to undress me and you haven't even taken me out on a first date yet Stilinski," she teased and Stiles blushed. Scott was smirking too and he shook his head at his friends' antics, wondering when the two would get together. They'd been like that for years with the teasing, although Percy was the main instigator, even when she had been dating Jackson back in middle school. Percy found her mind wandering to what a date with Stiles would be like before she shook her head and turned her attention back to her best friends.

"So, uh, what attacked you guys," Stiles managed to ask although he was still blushing. He was trying to keep his mind out of the gutter, but he was a hormonal teenage boy and it was hard.

"It was too dark to see much, but, uh, I'm pretty sure it was wolf," answered Scott as the trio started toward the school building. When Stiles looked to Percy for conformation, the girl nodded and he looked at his friends in disbelief.

"A wolf bit you," he asked, completely unbelieving. "Nope, not a chance."

"We heard a wolf howling."

"No you didn't."

Scott scoffed. "What do you mean no we didn't? How do you know what we heard?"

"Because California doesn't have wolves," explained Stiles. "Okay? Not in, like, sixty years." Percy knew that, which is why she hadn't said anything. She couldn't figure out how the thing they saw, which sure as hell looked like some type of mutated wolf thing, fit in with the fact that wolves hadn't been sighted in California since before even their parents had been born.

"Really," asked Scott. He too was trying to make sense of what had attacked them if there weren't any wolves in California. The thing on his side looked a lot like the wolf bites he'd googled pictures of the night before when he was staring at it in his room. None of this was making any sense to him.

"Yes really. There are no wolves in California."

Scott shook his head. He was confused and too tired to argue with Stiles over what had bit him. "Alright, well if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you definitely won't believe me when I say that we found the other half of the body."

Stiles looked at them in excitement. "Dude, are you kidding me?"

Percy laughed and nodded. "Yes, dufus we found it. No thanks to you," she added with a mock glare.

"Yeah, I wish. I don't know how Percy's laughing. I'm gonna have nightmare for a month." Percy didn't share his concern. She knew that there wasn't any more room in her subconscious to house nightmares. The one she had nightly would suffice.

Stiles looked like he wanted to leap for joy. He'd always found this crime stuff fascinating and he couldn't help but be excited that his friends had actually found the body when the police couldn't. "That is freaking awesome. I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that has happened to this town since," he seemed to struggle for words but he soon found them when a familiar red head walked by. "Since the birth of Lydia Martin," he continued as he turned to follow her movements like a loyal puppy. Both his best friends seemed to glare at the back of his head, Scott with a look of disbelief and Percy with a look that flashed hurt before it was quickly replaced by equal parts of anger and disappointment. Scott caught it though, and he flashed her a sympathetic smile, one Percy weekly returned. It seemed that everybody but Stiles had noticed her crush on him. Scott had always felt it there, even before Percy did, but she seemed to realize it herself that summer. Scott had noticed that she'd started acting more like a, well, like a _girl_. Not that she hadn't before, but she'd always been a bit of a tomb boy that wasn't afraid to keep up with them, and while Scott knew that she was a girl, he'd only ever seen her as his best friend, just one of the guys, and he knew Stiles did too. But that summer, he'd realized just how attractive his best friend was with her heart shaped face, her bright shining green eyes, and her dazzling smile. She's stared wearing skirts and dresses and things and, while he knew she had all the girly bits and bolts and stuff, he realized that she actually had things like _breasts_ and _legs_ and other features that he and Stiles had noticed about all girls, except for her. That summer, he'd realized for the first time why a pig like Jackson had wanted to date her in middle school, and he wondered when Stiles would realize it too.

Across from them, Stiles was still watching Lydia. "Hey Lydia," he called. "You look…like you're gonna ignore me," he sighed when she and he friends kept walking. He noticed the look on Percy's face, the disappointed look she'd been giving him all summer when he brought up the redhead. He didn't know why she was giving it to him but he didn't like it. She and Lydia had never been on good terms but she'd never looked at him like that when he'd voiced his crush. Disgust yeah, he could handle her disgust, they'd been friends for years so disgust came with the territory, but he found that the look of disappointment unsettled him and he couldn't pinpoint why.

"You're the cause of this, you know," he said, as he instead turned his attention outwards toward Scott. Scott made some noncommittal sound of agreement while Percy scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Dragging me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association. I've been scarlet-nerded by you and so has Percy." Although Stiles was joking, he did wonder why Percy had continued to hang out with them. He knew that her relationship with Jackson had ended the summer before freshman year because of her friendship with them. She'd been one of the best forwards on the JV soccer team freshmen year and she'd even made it to varsity cross country team, so she had a pretty decent level of popularity. She could have gone on to sit with people like Lydia but she stayed with them. He wondered why?

Percy scoffed at Stiles again, and with a shake of her head, she wandered off in search of her first class. Both Stiles and Scott stopped on the top step and shared a look as she sauntered down the hall. Stiles, like always, was the first to open his mouth. "What crawled up her skirt?" Scott, with a knowing smile, just shook his head at the two of them and followed Percy down hall, a confused Stiles trailing behind him.

"But if you play, I'll have no one to talk to on the bench," Stiles whined as he and Scott, with Percy walking between them, made their way out to the lacrosse field. "You're really gonna do that to your best friend?"

"I can't sit out again. My whole life is sitting on the sidelines. This season I make first line." He glanced back at Allison and Percy smiled as she watched him. She made a mental note to talk to the new girl sometime during practice, because if the looks they were sharing were anything to go by, she was going to have a blast setting the two up.

"McCall," Finstock called, forcing Scott to stop staring at the new girl. "You're on goal." Percy listened as coach basically told Scott that he was on goal to give the players a confidence boost. Percy winced on his account but gave him a reassuring smile as she pulled on Scott's team hoodie to show her support and made her way over to the bleachers.

"Hey," she said when she'd made her way over to Lydia and the new girl. "It's Allison, right?" The brunette nodded.

"You're in my English class right? Would you like to sit with us," she asked, ignoring the look Lydia gave her. Percy nodded and smiled before smoothing down her skirt and taking a seat beside her.

"Mhm, thanks. I'm Percy." The too shook hands and Percy turned to Lydia. "Hello Lydia," she managed to force out, her voice growing noticeably colder. Allison looked between the two and shifted awkwardly at the tension she could feel there.

Lydia flashed her a hard smile, followed by an overly disdainful hello before turning her attention back to the field. She'd never much cared for Percy although they'd always been fairly courteous towards one another since they shared many of the same classes. Percy was one of the few that knew just how smart Lydia was in spite of the dumbed down role she pretended to play. But their interactions had turned downright frigid when Lydia had started dating Jackson.

Allison and Percy were talking about Allison's move when she tried to casually ask about the goalie on the field. Percy couldn't help but flash a knowing smirk and Allison blushed at being caught. She'd told Lydia that they shared a class when she'd asked why she wanted to know, but Percy knew better than to believe that was the only reason for her curiosity.

"His name is Scott. Scott McCall. And he's—," she was cut off though by the sound of ball knocking Scott flat on his back. She flinched on behalf of her friend and she and Stiles shared a look as they watched the embarrassed teen climb to his feet as just about everyone outside laughed at him, including Finstock. She flashed him a thumbs up in encouragement as he took his position in the goal, and she prayed that he'd catch the next ball. She cheered in astonishment when he did, ignoring the looks people were sending her. He and everyone else on the field looked just as astonished as she did, and they continued to look that way as he caught the next one, and the next. Soon, others had joined Percy in cheering on her best friend, including Allison.

She was worried, though when Jackson cut in front of another player and took his spot. She wasn't surprised though. She knew Jackson hated when people invaded his territory, and to him, lacrosse was his home turf. She waited on baited breath as Jackson ran across the field and jumped into the air as he launched his ball at Scott. She shot to her feet when he caught it, quickly followed my Stiles. "Yeah," she yelled. "Go Scotty!"

"I didn't realize your boyfriend was so good." She looked at Allison in bewilderment before her nose wrinkled in mild disgust.

"No, no, no. Ew, I'm not dating Scott. He's cute, I'll admit but that's just…no. That's wrong so many levels, like incest wrong. He's like a brother to me. Like I said, he's cute but he's all yours Allison," responded Percy with a toothy grin.

Allison blushed even redder than before. "I'm sorry. That's not uh….I didn't mean to….uh what I meant to say, uh, is…" Percy laughed as she watched her trip over her words. Allison sighed and peeked out from under her bangs. "It's, uh, that obvious, huh?" Percy nodded and held her thumb and index finger together as if to say 'just a little.'

"Don't worry," she said, patting the brunette's back. "I'll put in a good word for you." With a wink, she was off, leaving Allison to shake her had at her in amusement and smile, her cheeks red as she wondered what it would be like to date Scott.

Percy was still grinning as she made her way to the boys' locker room. That grin faded though when she ran into a freshly showered Jackson.

"Well, well. Look who's here." His voice was deceivingly chipper, but Percy knew him well enough to hear the menacing undertone in his voice and the dangerous gleam in his eyes. Percy stumbled back a step but halted and chose to stand her ground instead. She knew he was still smarting from Scott showing him up on the field, and his wounded ego coupled with his already aggressive attitude made for an even bigger bully then he normally was. When he was like this, he could practically smell weakness and it seemed to egg him on more. He was looking for someone to take his frustrations out on and Percy had a huge target painted on her back.

"Waiting for tweedle and tweedle dumb I see," he said as he took a step towards her, purposely invading her space. Percy did her best to stand her ground though, squaring her shoulders and raising her chin slightly. "I still don't get why you hang out with those dorks."

Percy shrugged. "And I still don't get why I wasted my time dating you. I guess we'll both never know, huh." She made a point of side stepping Jackson but his hand wrapped around her upper arm and forced her to stay put.

"Hey! I'm not done talking to you." Percy tried to yank out of his grip but he was stronger than her and he had more than fifty pounds on her so her fighting did little to help.

"I don't care Jackson. I was done talking to you the minute we broke up. Now get your hands off me." Quickly she pressed down on the pressure point in his wrist, and when his grip loosened, yanked her arm away. She turned to leave but Jackson was still in his mood and he wasn't done with her just yet. He lunged for her with every intention to yank her back towards him so he could finish what he had to say, but this time, Percy was prepared. She moved to the side, grabbing his outstretched arm and using his momentum to execute a throw just like she'd been taught. Jackson landed on his back hard enough to daze him and Percy pulled back on his forearm and wrist just enough to show that she wasn't messing around.

Stiles was the first to reach her, with Scott right behind him. Both had been leaving the locker room when they heard the thump of a body hitting the floor. They were surprised to find Percy on her feet with Jackson sprawled out in front her, his arm bent back in a painful position. They shared a look before both boys grabbed Percy and hauled her away, fearing Jackson's retribution. Finally away from Jackson, Percy realized that throwing Jackson hadn't been her best idea. He was the type of person to hold a grudge and the way she had embarrassed him she knew that he'd find a way to make her pay for it soon enough.

* * *

I've decided to post outfits in conjunction with the chapters since I like how other authors have done this as well. My polyvore account username is: **aduniquelyme**. I hope you guys enjoyed. Please leave a review if you did =^.^=


	2. Wolf Moon pt 2

**A/N: SO I really want to say thank you to my two reviewers and the slew of people that followed and favorited! This chapter is for your guys :D**

* * *

"I don't know what it was," said Scott as he and his best friends waded through the creek. Percy, though, wasn't doing much wading seeing as she'd scrambled up onto Stiles' back the minute they caught sight of the creak. Stiles surprisingly hadn't said a word, just wrapped his clammy palms around her bare thighs nervously, trying to offer as much silent comfort as he could while trying not to look like he was feeling her up. Percy, though, was paying little attention and Stiles knew that if she had, she would have been teasing him to no end. She'd been in her own little world since they hurried out of the parking lot and he knew that she was thinking about her encounter with Jackson. He'd left a slight bruise on her upper arm that she kept rubbing absentmindedly. Stiles himself was seething, wondering how Jackson could be such a dick and why Percy had wasted her time on him in the first place. He found himself wanting to cause Jackson physical pain but he also knew he'd get his butt kicked if he tried. "It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. I smell things."

"Smell things," said Stiles as his brows rose and skepticism leaked into his tone. "Like what," he asked as he scoffed at Scott.

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket."

"I don't have and mint mojito—" started Stiles as he let go of one of Percy's legs and searching his pockets, but his words came to a halt when he found an old, partially unwrapped piece of green colored gum in his jacket pocket.

"And," continued Scott, "I can smell the strawberry flavored lip balm Percy is wearing even though I haven't seen her put any on all day." Percy froze from her spot on Stiles' back. Scott was right. Her lip balm was strawberry flavored. She wondered how he knew that when she'd forgotten the tube of chap stick at home that morning.

"So...all this started with the bite," asked Percy as Stiles shook his head in slight confusion. He slipped the gum back into his pocket and followed after Scott, his hand returning to its spot on Percy's leg. He wondered if Percy would be the next to claim to have superhuman hearing and a Doberman's sense of smell since she had a pair of claw marks to match his bite.

"Well what if it's like an infection, like my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?"

"You know what; I actually think I've heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection." Stiles paused to turn and look at Percy, sending her a wink to clue her in on the joke. She shook her head at him and his antics but a slight grin lifted her lips as she decided to join in.

"You're serious," asked Scott, worry forcing his brows to come together.

"Yeah I think it's called," Stiles through in a pause for dramatic effect, "_lycanthropy_."

"What's that? Is that bad?" Percy tried to hold back a snicker at the comic look of absolute horror on her best friend's face, but it came out as a somewhat strangled cough. Scott didn't seem to hear her though. He was too wrapped up in his visions of slow and painful death.

"Yeah it's the worst, but only once a month."

"Don't worry Scotty, I'll try to give you some pointers," chimed in Percy conspiratorially.

His expression seemed to morph into one that was equal parts of fear, horror and confusion. Percy laughed at him imagining himself dealing with his own set of monthlies. Confusion seemed to win out, though, as he asked, "Once a month?"

"On the night of the full moon," responded Stiles and he and Percy broke out into a howl. Understanding replaced confusion as Scott's two best friends broke out in laughter and he shoved Stiles. Stiles and Percy continued to though laugh as Percy slid down his back to stand on her own two feet.

"Hey, you're the one who heard howling."

"So did Percy," exclaimed Scott. "Besides, something could be seriously wrong with me!"

"Yeah Scotty, you're a werewolf," laughed Percy and Stiles threw in a growl for added affect.

"Hey, obviously we're kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find it's because Friday is a full moon."

"You don't even have shop class, Stiles. No one in their right mind would let you near a buzz saw."

Scott glared at Percy. "That's not the point. Besides, I'd do better with pointy objects than you would." Percy scoffed at his words as the came to a stop.

"I could have sworn this was it. We saw the body, the deer came running, and I dropped my inhaler." Scott bent down to search for it and Stiles turned to look at Percy for confirmation. She only shrugged her shoulders, having no clue if this was the spot or not. The woods all looked the same to her, especially when it was dark, and both boys knew she didn't have any sense of direction during daylight, so Stiles should have known that she sure as hell wouldn't have any in the middle of the night.

"Maybe the killer moved the body."

"I he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like eighty bucks." Neither Scott nor Stiles felt the eyes on their back but Percy did. She whirled around to find a guy staring right at her. He was tall, with dark hair and light eyes, and his broad shoulders were encased in leather while the rest of him was covered in all black. He was actually quite attractive, she noticed, but the permanent looking scowl etched into his face seemed to detract from it. Percy hit Stiles to get him to turn around, and when he saw the stranger, he did the same to Scott.

"What are you doing here," asked the stranger as he stalked towards them. He was sort of intimidating looking, but Percy realized that he wasn't that much older than they were. The boys seemed to freeze in fear but Percy's curious gaze raked over him, wondering what he was doing in the woods and how he had sneaked up on them so quietly. "This is private property."

"Uh, sorry man; we didn't know," replied Stiles as he shifted nervously.

"Yeah we were just looking for something, but," said Scott but his sentence trialed off. The stranger gave him a look as if to say continue and Scott did. "But, uh, forget it." He'd barely finished his sentence before the guy threw something white at him and turned to walk away. Scott caught it and Percy realized that it was his inhaler. Quickly, she called out to him.

"Wait!" The man stopped, acknowledging that he had heard her but he didn't turn around. "Did you find anything else? Like a silver moon shaped pendant?" Percy was hoping he had. The pendant had belonged to her mother and she had been out of her mind looking for it. It was one of those things that she never took off. She remembered it getting caught on a branch the night before, but she was fairly sure that it had remained around her neck after Scott had helped to untangle her. That could only mean that she had lost it during her romp down the hill or in the confusion during the deer panic. Rather than answer her though, the stranger continued walking as if she hadn't said a word. Percy crossed her arms angrily at his retreat. "You could have just said no, asshole." Her insult fell on deaf ears though and he didn't stop again.

Stiles tugged on her arm. "Dude, do you know who that is? That's Derek Hale!" Percy just looked at him, wondering why that was supposed to matter to her. "You remember, right? He's only like a few years older than us."

"Remember what," asked Scott when Percy didn't like Stiles wanted.

"His family. They all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago." Percy highly doubted it was that long. She faintly remembered the fire and she knew that ten years ago she and Emma hadn't moved to Beacon Hills yet. She remembered that one of the Hales had babysat her a time or two, though she was positive it wasn't Derek. She would have remembered if it was permanently scowling Derek; besides, she was almost positive the Hale that had watched her had been a young woman.

"Well I wonder why he's back," asked Scott, voicing the very question Percy had been wondering herself.

xoxo

"So I heard you went skinny dipping in the Rogers' pool this morning," laughed Percy as she joined Scott on the bleachers. When he didn't offer an explanation or even a glare like he normally did, she frowned. "What's wrong, Scotty?"

"I had a run in with Jackson." That news surprised Percy so much that she froze. She knew just what a run in with Jackson could be like and she had the yellowing bruise on her left arm to prove it. Before she could ask what had happened, Stiles ran up to them, his movements even more awkward and everywhere than usual.

"Scott, Scott, just wait up," he wheezed. Percy looked at him in concern, wondering what had him all riled up.

"Stiles, I'm playing the first elimination. Can it wait?" Scott's attention was already dwindling, far more focused on the match than what his friend was trying to say

"Just hold on, okay. I heard my dad on the phone," he reached out and grabbed Scott's arms, bringing his attention back to what he was saying. "The fiber analysis came back from the lab in L.A. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods!"

"Stiles I gotta go." Scott grabbed his lacrosse stick and hurried to the field before Stiles could protest.

"No! Wait! Scott," he nearly tripped over himself to grab Scott but his best friend continued towards the field. "You're not gonna believe what the animal was." Percy had a feeling she knew what the answer was already but she asked anyway. Stiles turned to her, his expression showing worry. "It was a wolf."

"Shit," cursed Percy. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I don't know Percy. What we said in the woods, those things don't exist. I'm probably overreacting. You know how my imagination gets." It was something she'd always told him, that his imagination was way past the point of overactive; but she found herself not believing his words, and she know he didn't either.

She and Stiles both sat on the bench to watch the match. She watched as Scott caught the ball and winced when Jackson shouldered him to the ground. She was surprised to see Scott take the ball from Jackson, race down the field, and flip over his team mates to make the shot. She was proud of Scott, she really was, but she was afraid to find out where all his sudden athleticism was coming from. She was happy for him though when she heard Coach tell him that he'd made first line. Stiles, on the other hand, seemed to worry that much more.

xoxo

"Did you get them?"

"What do you think I'm carrying you dumbass," grunted Percy in annoyance and she glared at Stiles, although the effort was wasted. He was too busy focusing on his computer screen and everything she was carrying blocked her face from view. Percy sighed in relief as she threw the mountainous pile of books onto the edge Stiles' bed. They bounced once before many of them clattered to the floor, clearing a space for Percy to flop onto. "I hope you know that you owe me, Stilinski. That old bat at the checkout counter probably thinks I have some type of weird fetish now because of you," she mumbled as she looked at one of the books entitled _Supernatural Mating Habits: The Lowdown on How Monsters Get Down,_ wondering why the town library had such a book in stock in the first place.

"Just start reading, okay," responded Stiles as he printed something out. Percy sighed, but picked up a book about the full moon and opened to the first page. The two sat in relative silence as the went about looking for information, the flipping of pages and the clicking of keys filling the room. Hours later, Percy sat cross legged in the center of a circle of discarded books and pages of paper were strewn across the floor when a knock sounded at the door. The sharp raps shook her out of her stupor and she rubbed her tired eyes as Stiles opened it and quickly ushered in a smiling Scott.

"Did you bring it," asked Percy from her spot on the floor as she eyed the the bag Scott was carrying. He rolled his eyes at her but nodded as he pulled out a package and tossed it towards her. Percy beamed at him and tucked into the pint of ice cream inside. Sweets were her kryptonite and she knew sugar was the only way she'd be able to get through Stiles' Adderall induced bout of insomnia.

"You gotta see this dude. I've been up all night," Percy protested around a mouth full of ice cream and Stiles amended his sentence. "We've been up all night reading websites, books, all this stuff."

"How much Adderall have you had today?"

"Too much," responded Percy. Her words were garbled and slurred, and the boys had a hard time understanding her because her mouth was full.

"Doesn't matter. Listen."

"Is this about the body," asked Scott as he joined Percy on the bed. "They found out who did it?"

"No they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale."

"You mean Mr. Stick Up His Ass from the woods," grumbled Percy as she scraped the last bits of creamy goodness from the bottom of the carton.

"But that's not it okay. Remember the joke from the other day?" Stiles tried to laugh but it came out as a pitiful wheezing noise instead. He no longer found it funny. "Not a joke anymore." Scott looked at him in confusion. "The bite in the woods, the wolf? We started doing all this reading. Do you even know why a wolf howls?!" Scott turned to Percy, wondering what she thought about all of this, but she just shrugged, finding werewolves kind of hard to believe herself. But despite that, it was all making sense to her and she found herself going along with Stiles and his crazy theory.

"Should I," wondered Scott. None of this was making sense to him, and with his date soon, he didn't have room to worry about Stiles or his stupid questions.

"It's a signal," supplied Percy. She knew Stiles was all riled up, and with all the Adderall he'd taken, his usual hyperactive speech was inching towards hysterical. "When a wolf's alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if we heard a wolf howling that means others could have been nearby, maybe even a whole pack of them."

"A whole pack of them?" Scott looked completely confused. He couldn't figure out why this was so important to them; why it even mattered.

"No werewolves," Stiles replied, his face completely serious.

Time seemed to stop for second before Scott abruptly stood angrily. "Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour." He slung his pack over his shoulders and turned to leave, but Stiles put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"I saw you on the field today Scott. Okay? What you did wasn't just amazing, it was impossible."

"So I made a good shot."

"No you made an incredible shot," exclaimed Stiles as he grabbed his friend's bag on threw it back on the bed. "The way you moved – your speed, your reflexes. Y'know people can't just suddenly do that stuff overnight. A-and there's the vision and the senses… Oh, don't even think I don't notice that you don't need your inhaler anymore."

"Okay," Scott shouted and his best friends were taken aback. Scott didn't often snap at them, he barely ever even raised his voice. "Guys I can't even think about this right now! We can talk to tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," questioned Stiles. "What? NO! The full moon is tonight. Don't you get it?"

"What are you trying to do," yelled Scott and Percy unconsciously flinched. "I-I just made first line. I-I got a date with a girl wh-who I can't believe wants to go out with me. Everything in my life is somehow perfect, why are you trying to ruin it?"

"Hey," Percy snapped as her temper spiked. "Don't start yelling at us. We're your friends for Pete's sake, we're trying to help your werewolf ass!"

"Stop saying that word!"

Stiles pulled Percy down onto the arm of his chair before he temper could get the best of her. Scott could already be feeling the need to change and he didn't want a confrontation with Percy setting him off. "We're just trying to help. You're cursed, man. Y'know a-and it's not just the moon who calls you to physically change; it just so happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak."

"Bloodlust?"

"Yeah," nodded Percy and Stiles finished the sentence for her. "Your urge to kill."

"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill Stiles," responded Scott with a pointed glare aimed at Stiles

"Funny," growled Percy. "Your sudden attitude has me feeling the same way." Stiles sent her a warning look before he turned around in his chair to look for something. When he found the old, worn book he began to read aloud.

"The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse. Alright; I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does." Stiles lunged for his bag. "You gotta cancel this date. I'm gonna call her right now."

"What are you doing," Scott asked, his eyes following Stiles' movements with a predatory gaze.

"I'm cancelling the date."

"No," Scott cried and shoved Stiles into a wall. "Give it to me!" His fist shot back, aimed at his best friends face. Percy darted forward and caught it before Scott could do anything to hurt Stiles or anything else he might regreat. She looked very pissed off as she glared at Scott. Her hard gaze seemed to shake him out of it and he yanked back his arm before he turned and struck the chair instead.

"Get out," bit out Percy as she looked between the two. She had a hard time believing what had just happened. Scott had never lashed out at them before and Percy didn't know what to do. She could see by the regretful expression on his face that he hadn't meant to but that didn't change that he had. Stiles eyes finally opened and he stared at her in fear. That fear strengthened Percy's voice as she repeated her words. "Get out Scott. Please." She didn't want him to think that they hated him, but with tension running high, it was probably best for him to leave.

"I-I'm sorry," he stuttered and took a step back. "I gotta go get ready f-for that party." He grabbed his bag and apologized again before leaving the room.

Stiles banged his head against the wall after he had left and Percy bent over to pick up the fallen chair. "Shit," she mumbled as she stared at the jagged slashes on the back of the chair, ones so similar to the ones marking her hip. Stiles caught sight of them too and the duo shared a worried look. Stiles was right. Their best friend really was a werewolf.

"I'm taking you home," called out Stiles as he searched for his keys.

"The hell you are," replied Percy. When she saw Stiles' keys laying on the night stand, she grabbed them and slipped them into her back pocket before he could turn around. "Not if you actually want to get to that party."

"Give me back my keys."

"Not until you tell me that I'm coming with you."

Stiles sighed in exasperation but shook his head. "No. I'm gonna drop you off at home and you're gonna stay there. It's too dangerous.

"That's not what you said the other night when we went looking for an axe-wielding murderer in the woods. That wasn't any less dangerous," she argued. "Besides, we both know I'll end up at that party one way or another. Either I hitch a ride with you and you can make sure I stay out of trouble or I can get there on my own."

"Fine," Stiles conceded and Percy happily handed over his keys. "But you have to promise me that you'll get out of there if he starts to change." Percy opened her mouth in protest but Stiles cut her off. "I know you can take care of yourself, but if anything happens Scott won't forgive himself." Percy's mouth snapped shot and she nodded. "Good. Now c'mon, we have a party to crash."

The party was in full swing by the time Percy and Stiles showed up. Scantily clad bodies ground against one another and Percy found herself feeling out of place in her ripped jeans and lace tank. She looked around for any sign of Scott or Allison but she was much too short to see past the sea of bodies, even with heels on, and Stiles was fairing no better. They shoved their way between dancing couples, and while Stiles made his way out to the pool, Percy found herself groped and pushed toward the house instead. She was happy to be free of the sweaty bodies and the wayward hands, but after a quick search of the house she was no closer to finding Scott. Closer to being permanently scarred, yes, after walking in on one too many teens on their quest for home plate, but she was no closer to locating either of her best friends.

"I'm too sober for this," she groaned in annoyance as she stumbled down the last step. She perked up though when she caught sight of the drink table and she quickly snatched up one of the red cups. Before she could take a sip, Scott crashed into her and the warm beer spilled all over her. "What the hell," she muttered but Scott was already down the hall. She chased after him, calling his name as she did, but he never stopped. By the time she made it outside, he'd already sped off. Allison showed up a few second later and she watched as her date disappeared.

"Do you know where he's going," asked Allison, trying to keep the anger and shock from her voice. Percy tensed. She didn't have any female friends so she didn't know what to say. She knew she couldn't tell the truth, that the moonlight was causing her best friend to grow fur and a tail, but she also knew that she wasn't like Stiles who could lie convincingly on the spot. So she went with the truth, at least partially.

"He wasn't, uh, feeling well. He said he was sorry though," she managed to say. She didn't sound very convincing at all but Allison nodded in understanding so it seemed to work.

"Do you think maybe you could give me a ride home then?"

Percy nodded. "I'm sure Stiles wouldn't mine," the rest of her sentence cut off though when a familiar beat up blue jeep sped past them. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she sighed when she checked her messages. She had new text from Stiles: _Gonna check on Scott. Be back later._ "Looks like I got nothing. Stiles left to go check on Scott so I'm stuck here too."

"Allison," called a voice, and both girls turned to see Derek Hale. He was dressed in his leather jacket again but, instead of wearing all black, his shirt was white this time. "I'm a friend of Scott's." Percy opened her mouth to say otherwise but the dark look he sent her in warning told her to bite her tongue. When Allison looked at her in question, she shrugged, neither confirming nor denying what he said. "My name's Derek. Scott asked me to take you home." Without waiting to see if they would follow, he made his way towards a black Camaro. Allison was only steps behind him, but she stopped when she realized Percy was still rooted in her same spot.

"Aren't you coming," she asked. The glare Derek was sending her from near the open door of his car told her to play along and she nodded and made her way over. Allison took a seat in the back while Percy found herself riding shotgun. She wanted to say something to Allison, something to make up for her best friend's stupidity, but she didn't know what to say in these kinds of situations so she kept quiet instead. She settled for texting Stiles to let him know that she'd gotten a ride and enduring the awkward silence filling the car. It wasn't long before Allison was dropped off and it was just her and Derek. Percy gave a sigh of relief as the sense of awkwardness seemed to end with Allison's leave.

"Why were you at the party," Percy asked after a few minutes. "I don't know about you, but I think it seems very pedo-ish to be twenty-something and at a high school party."

Percy could hear the audible _click_ as Derek clenched his teeth together in anger. "I was keeping an eye on Scott."

Percy turned to face him in surprise. "It speaks." She hadn't expected him to respond to her since he hadn't said a word to her in the woods nor did he acknowledge her at the part. Her comment was met with a growl but no other sign that he'd heard heard her. Instead, he reached into his jacket pocket to retrieve something and a flash of silver caught Percy's eye. "So you did find my necklace, you asshole." As she lunged for the pendant, she realized that insulting him probably wasn't her brightest idea, but she was too annoyed to play nice. At the last second, Derek snatched his hand back and Percy had to catch herself on the armrest to avoid falling onto his lap.

"Where did you get this," Derek asked. When he'd found the antique pendant with swirl like etching he had been compelled to keep it when it struck a chord of familiarity in him. He couldn't place it, but he knew that he'd seen the same necklace before.

"It used to belong to my mother. My aunt gave it to me after she died," Percy managed to bite out with a scathing glare. It had enough anger behind it to rival one of his own. Derek wondered what had happened to her in her short lifetime for such angry to reside in her. Without another word, he offered her the pendant and she snatched it from his grasp. When he came to a stop in her driveway a few minutes later, she hopped out of his Camaro without a backwards glance, slamming the door with such force that the entire car shook.

Percy had barely shut the front door behind her when her phone started ringing. "Hello," she growled as she kicked off her shoes in the foyer. She needed something sweet to calm her nerves and there was a frozen tub of cookie dough waiting in the kitchen with her name on it.

_"Percy? Where the hell are you,"_ asked Stiles, his voice frantic and shrill with worry.

"I'm at home Stiles. Didn't you get my text? I told you Derek gave Allison and I a ride home."

_"Derek,"_ asked Stiles, his voice cracking on the last syllable. _"Oh, God Percy I shouldn't have left you at the party. Are you okay? Please tell me that you're okay." _On the other end of the phone, Stiles was tripping over himself as he raced towards his Jeep. God he hoped Percy was okay. Stiles didn't know what he'd do with himself if something had happened to her because he'd stupidly left her behind.

"Stiles? Calm down," she cajoled. She was starting to worry now. He'd never sounded so worried before. "I'm fine Stiles. Just tell me what's wrong. Is Scott okay?"

_"He locked me out of his room. I think he went after Derek." _

Percy was really confused now. "What? Why," she asked.

_"Because Derek's the werewolf. He's the one who killed that girl and he's the one that bit Scott."_ If Stiles said anything else, Percy didn't hear it. Her phone slipped from her grasp, bouncing off the counter top before clattering to the floor.

"Well shit."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading guys! If you want to see what Percy's outfit looks like just check out my Polyvore. My username is **aduniquleyme **and all the outfits will be labelled teen wolf and their set number will correspond with the chapter. On another note, you guys got to find out a little bit more about Percy's past and how Derek and his family fits into it. Don't forget to review! Muah xoxo


End file.
